One Winged Iron Angel
by MoonlitMeeting
Summary: Sometimes the best defense is a good offense. So, shouldn't a good defense be the best offense? Akiva has always believed that and it shows. With the Kishin's revival however she may have to reconsider some of her principles, especially when a dear friend bites off more than he can chew, and is he really just a friend to her?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This'll be my first Soul Eater story so I hope you enjoy it. I recently rekindled my interest in this series after watching the anime and reading some of the manga, which is what this story will follow.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater or any of the cannon characters or events, they belong to Atsushi Ōkubo.**

**Chapter 1**

When I got the call I wasn't surprised so much as I was disappointed. Not even a day before I had felt something. I have no other way to describe it except that something just felt wrong. The call merely confirmed my suspicions and gave it a name. _Asura_ the Kishin.

He had been revived by a witch, Medusa, and had escaped Death City. If that isn't bad news and grounds for a bad feeling in your gut I don't know what is.

Shinigami-sama was calling all his Death Scythes to Death City, specifically DWMA. The reason they called me was because he wanted another good meister on hand to help combat the Kishin.

That and he saw the benefits of having my unique soul around, or fascinating wavelength if you're talking to Stein, the sick freak. I'm willing to bet that he has something to do with me being called in. Needless to say I'm not overly fond of him.

I didn't actually answer the phone. I let it go to voice mail and listened to it from the comfort of my couch. I stayed away from any mirrors and surfaces I knew could be used to contact me and contemplated simply ignoring the message and pretending like I'd never heard it.

On one hand I admired and technically owed Shinigami-sama and as a graduate of DWMA it was my duty to protect innocent souls from the likes of the Kishin. Plus I was risking a Shinigami Chop if they found out. On the other hand I really didn't want to get involved.

Being back there meant seeing and interacting with other people, a lot of other people with quirks of varying severity and ability to get on my nerves. I'm somewhat of a recluse so sue me! I'd rather not have to deal with all my weird colleges, Stein and Spirit in particular, if I could help it.

Then again that was part of what made my soul special. My cautious nature made my soul difficult to touch as well. I tend to keep people at arm's length; my soul does the same so I'm not easily influenced by other peoples' soul wavelengths.

This also means that I am both easy and difficult to resonate with. You know how you can casually meet someone new, like on a train or flight? You briefly connect with them, and realize that you get along rather well. You act like friends and have a good old time.

Then it ends, you go your separate ways and continue to live as you always have. The meeting wasn't life altering and the memory, the name, the face, begins to fade. Nothing was really lost, but nothing was really gained either.

I can resonate with a wide variety of people, not nearly as many as Stein or as well, but the resonance is mostly superficial if that makes sense. Though there are people who I can truly resonate with as well, like my current partner, there just aren't that many.

But back to my dilemma, do I go or do I stay away? Maybe I'm being a bit unfair to my colleges. I mean I'm not exactly the poster child for normality. I've got plenty of issues of my own.

Come to think of it most powerful and capable people are kind of weird, e.g. the Demon Mirror and his partner. It has been years since I've been to DWMA, they could have changed since then. Plus Robert, my partner, will nag me, in his own quiet passive way, if I don't go.

Looks like I going after all. At the very least it'll be nice to see Death City and the academy again. I've been missing them. I spent a good chunk of my life there.

I'll probably get to see Justin again too since he'd never pass up a chance to see and serve his Shinigami-sama. He's a good kid, though I'm not much older than he is, I wouldn't mind seeing my old sometimes partner. I wonder if he still has those headphones I gave him.

With a sigh I stood up from the couch and made my way to my room to pack. I didn't plan to bring much. I would need to arrange a flight to, call DWMA back to let them know I was coming, and update Robert when he got back. _Sigh_ this is why I try to keep human interaction to a minimum, people always complicate things.

Robert took the news pretty well considering that the Kishin had been revived and was free to wreak havoc once again. Mostly I think he was happy to see me taking the initiative instead of staying on the sidelines and waiting for someone to come to me drag me into it. Though I think he was disappointed that he wasn't called in as well. He is my partner after all.

Either way I was a little worried about him, he was shy, really shy. I was afraid he would get lonely without me around. I decided to send him to another colleague of ours whose own partner was in the hospital. It would keep him occupied and he'd have someone to sit quietly with.

_I'll call him when I can,_ I decided as I sat back in my seat. I lazily watched the desert flow beneath the plane like a river of gold.

Even if I didn't want to deal Stein and Spirit I had to admit it felt good to be going back to DWMA. It felt like I was going home.

I retrieved my luggage and exited the airport as quickly as I could. I had never been a fan of loud crowded places.

The heat of desert hit me as soon as I left the building. It was nice. It got a little cold up North in Washington. My ride had yet to arrive so I sat down on top of one of my suitcases to wait. I used this time to mentally prepare myself for the ensuing madness that would be waiting for me at my destination, pun intended.

A jeep pulled up to the curb and Sid stepped out. He was just as I remembered him minus the fact that he'd turned into a zombie.

"What happened to you, mission gone wrong?" I inquired as he helped me with my bags, because that's the kind of guy he was.

"No, just had a little accident." He replied, lifting up his headband to show me the hole in his skull. Ouch.

"If that's a little accident I don't want to know what you think a big one is." He just gave a chuckle as we shut the car doors and sped off into the desert.

"You haven't changed at all Akiva."

"Neither have you, and becoming one of the undead doesn't count." I said smugly.

He chuckled pleasantly and we continued our journey in a comfortable silence. It was easy with him, he knew how I was. He taught me a lot of what I know as a knife meister when I was still a student. He was my mentor, one the few people I dared to call friend.

Arriving at the school and being able to stretch my legs was a relief. When I was finished Sid called out to me before I could start unloading.

"Hey Akiva, Shinigami-sama wanted to talk to you before you settle in."

"Is that so,_*sigh*_ he's in the Death Room I assume?" I really just wanted to rest up before dealing with all this.

"Yep, better get in there."

"Can't I just call him from the bathroom mirror at the hotel instead?"

"He wanted to see you in person." He said, crossing his arms when I ran my hand through my short locks in annoyance.

"Don't bother complaining to me. I'm merely telling you what I was told because that's the kind of man I was." He gave me a look that told me I wasn't going to be able to weasel out this.

"Okay, okay I'm going already." He really hadn't changed a bit.

He escorted me through the front doors before branching off to go teach his class. I knew the way. I didn't him to show me. Walking down these halls brought back memories both good and bad. I couldn't deny it, even if I wasn't looking forward to mess the world was going to become thanks to the Kishin, it was good to back.

Strange as it may have sounded I found the familiar sight of guillotine blades hanging over my head comforting. They terrified me the first time I came to the Death Room. I was afraid one would fall on me and I hadn't been sent on good pretences either. That had also been the first time I met Shinigami-sama face to face. He hadn't been nearly as frightening as I had imagined him, if at all. At least not to children, I imagine that he had been rather terrifying while battling the Kishin. Makes me wish I had been there to see it.

As always he stood at his mirror observing something. Spirit was by his side and was the first to acknowledge my presence.

"Akiva! My little lonely flower, you have blossomed into a beautiful young woman! Come to my_!"

I cut him off with a boot to the face as soon as he was close enough. He hadn't really bothered with me when I was younger, but the pervert would go after just about anything female and legal. Disgusting.

"And you wonder why your wife left you." I said as stepped around him to approach Shinigami-sama.

I could vaguely hear him muttering and crying about something but mostly just blocked him out.

"You wanted to see me Shinigami-sama?"

"Yo-yo-yo Akiva! You really have grown~. It's good to have you back." He said in that silly way of his that made you forget just how powerful he really was.

"It's good to be back sir." I said honestly.

"Now on to business," he said clapping his blocky white hands together.

"Would you like some tea first though?"

"No thanks," I made a face at the thought; I had never been a fan of tea.

"All righty! As you know the Kishin has been revived. I have ordered Sid to call all the Death Scythes back to Death City." I nodded in confirmation and waited for him to continue.

"Now I called you here because despite your age you are one of our best meisters. I would rank you below Sid and Stein for obvious reasons but you're up there. We need all the help we can get to combat the Kishin."

"I understand that but am I really a good choice? There aren't that many weapons I can resonate well with."

"You can resonate well enough and there is one other reason I wanted you here."

"Why else would I be here?" I asked, feeling a bit suspicious.

"Akiva Ferrous, three star knife meister, you failed to turn your partner into a Death Scythe but that was partially due to the fact that it took you so long to find a partner. However even before you met Robert you worked hard, trained, and even accompanied Justin on missions to gain experience."

I nodded in acknowledgement of his indirect praise. I kept my face neutral but I felt a bit warm and proud on the inside. I was however still waiting for him to get to the point, he wanted something from me.

"I want you to teach a class while you're here. It won't be very large and will mostly be for our more advanced students since others wouldn't be able to keep up."

"You know I'm not the best with kids and what could I possibly teach them?" I didn't like where this was going, but it's not like I could just say no.

"You really need to give yourself more credit Akiva." Spirit had recovered from his bout of depression and had come to join the conversation.

"He's right Akiva, you have always been one to stand back and observe. This translates well into your fighting. I want you to teach my students how to see their opponents, their strengths and weaknesses, and how to use that knowledge. Will you do this?" His voice had lost its playful tone. I wasn't talking to Shinigami-sama anymore, I was talking to Death.

"It'll just be a small class right?" I asked hesitantly, being sure to keep my face and tone neutral.

He nodded.

"Don't expect me to baby them." I said eventually, it was very difficult to say no to him when he got like this.

"Wonderful! Now your class will only be one or two times a week and I may have you fill in for Stein on occasion." And just like that the cheerful Shinigami-sama was back.

"Hey! Who said anything about me being a sub? I didn't agree to that." I protested, losing my mask of calm.

"I know but you're already going to be acting as a teacher so why not?" He said with an exaggerated shrug.

"Didn't I just say that I'm not that good with kids?"

"This'll make excellent practice for you then~"

"Fine whatever, if you don't mind I'm going to check into my hotel." As I turned to leave he called back out to me.

"Akiva, one more thing." He waited until I'd turned back around before continuing.

"You were told about Medusa the witch and her part in the Kishin's revival?" I nodded, mask back on.

"Good, one of her cohorts surrendered to us, Crona her child."

"What are you getting at?"

"I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the child yet, but I may need your help with them in the future. Please keep that in mind."

". . .alright, is that all?"

"Yes you're free to go. Get some rest because I want you here bright and early to help Stein with his class."

Any tiredness and relief I felt was gone with that simple sentence.

"What do you mean you want me to help Stein? I thought I was getting my own class." Now having to make a real effort to keep my voice even, I really don't like Stein.

"You are! This is just a way to introduce you to the school and to show what you have to teach them~" He was doing that bouncy thing again.

"Isn't there another way? You know I don't like Stein." There I said it, but I wasn't going to give this up so easily. I'd already compromised enough for one day.

"It's only for a bit and I think the two of you could be friends if you tried." He was being way too optimistic.

"I'm not sure that's a possibility sir." _Not a snowballs chance in Hell._

"Pity that, but regardless I expect you to be here on time, 7am sharp." I held back a groan, if there was one thing I didn't miss about school it was getting up early.

I didn't say anything else, I just turned and left. I still had to get a taxi and check in. I had hoped to find an apartment but it looks like it'd have to wait until after class. I should have faked the flu when they called.

3rd POV

Shinigami-sama watched her leave with mixed feelings. On one hand he was glad to have such skilled meister back and was pleased with her growth. But he was also concerned. She had made a good point about her wavelength compatibility. He had hoped that her soul would become more open as she grew. It hadn't, but it hadn't gotten more closed in either.

Being around the students would be good for her. Children had a way of getting to you that adults, hardened by reality and time, couldn't. However it was that guarded soul that finalized his decision to call her back in.

Her soul wasn't easily touched or influenced by other wavelengths, which included Asura's insanity wavelength thus giving her a degree of immunity to it. He let out a sigh, she was difficult as a child and she was still difficult as an adult, though she was only nineteen.

"She hasn't changed much has she?" Spirit's voice interrupted his musings.

"She hasn't, it's a good thing and a bad thing at the same time."

"She gotten better at hiding it though, before she couldn't even pretend things didn't bother her, she'd just clam up or sneak away." He continued.

"It's true. When she first came she was so shy. It got even worse when we couldn't find her a weapon she was compatible with. After that she would go days without a word"

"Yeah I remember that, it was before she met Justin and Robert wasn't it? Her defenses were always up."

"Indeed it was, she more accepting now and has learned to trust a bit more but she's still so guarded. Though compared to how she was before I'm very pleased with her progress."

"Yeah, but it has become part of her charm." Spirit said in a whimsical voice.

"Charm?" Shinigami-sama raised an eyebrow in question.

"Yeah, hard eyes, one blue, one brown, coolly staring you down beneath bangs falling just shy of them, she has become an icy beauty ente-_**Shinigami Chop!**_

Shinigami-sama effectively put an end to his Death Scythe's perverted rambling and continued on with his thoughts.

"That's one of reasons I gave her a class to teach, I really think it will do her some good to interact with the children." He told the bleeding Spirit, how was rolling on the ground in pain.

"If you say so, but she had better not be hard on my Maka." He managed to get out despite the pain.

Akiva had finally managed to check into her room and was taking a shower, the hot water doing a marvelous job of reducing her stress levels. Stepping out she wrapped a towel around her body and wiped the steam off the mirror.

Mismatched eyes stared back blankly. Short brown hair stuck to her skull like a wet cap. Her skin was flushed from the heat but a soft olive tone could still be seen. She was on the tall side for a woman at 5'9. Her body was best described as willowy with long legs and a small bust. While her hands were that of an artist. If you ignored the lean muscle on her frame you would never peg her to be a fighter.

After a moment of staring she broke away from her reflection and dried her hair. It would be a pain to deal with in the morning if she slept with it still wet. Slipping into some loose fitting pajamas she contemplated calling Robert then or waiting till the next day when she'd have more to tell him.

In the end tiredness won out and chose to wait, she had to get up early to make it to Stein's class to do something. She wasn't sure yet but she'd think of something, or Stein would tell her what do.

With that final thought she slipped into the covers on the cheap hotel mattress and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Maka was making her way to class, early as usual and was met by the sight of a pleased looking Prof. Stein. That was never a good sign. He was sitting in his patchwork office chair cranking his screw with a wide smile. She wondered if it would be in her best interests to wait until Soul or someone else showed up rather than enter the room alone.

"Good morning Maka." Too late, he'd spotted her.

"Ah, g-good morning Prof. Stein, how are you?" She asked nervously.

"I'm just fine Maka. It's a good thing you got here so early, it'll give you a chance to get a good seat." He stopped cranking his screw but he still had that smile.

"Oh, do you have a special dissection planned for today?" She hoped she was wrong, but she also hoped she was right.

"If only," he had a faraway wistful look as he said this.

"Actually we have a special guest today. She is going to be teaching a class for our advanced students. She is going to be giving a short demonstration today as an introduction." He explained.

"What is she going to be teaching?" Maka was interested in anything to do with advanced courses and an opportunity to learn something new.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise and I'm rather looking forward to seeing her in action again, even if she won't be giving it her all."

"Do you know her personally Prof. Stein?" He sounded like he might.

"I'd say we're more acquaintances then anything, she younger than me and your father so we didn't go to school together." He actually sounded disappointed.

"Are you sad you didn't get to know her more?" Now she was really curious, this seemed so out of character for him.

"I wouldn't say sad, though it would have given more opportunities to –ahhhh, _examine her_." Did his smile get a little bit wider?

"Well I'm looking forward to it. I'll go take my seat now." Maka now feeling a little creeped out retreated into the classroom to get a good seat.

Whoever this woman was she had Stein's interest. She couldn't wait to see what made her exceptional.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm sorry this took so long and I hope you like it. P.S. I just started a second job so updates may be erratic.

Special thanks to HanamiKaze my only reviewer.

"speech"

_Thoughts_

/_weapons talking in weapon form/_

Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a hotel standard alarm clock. I almost went back to sleep before I remembered that Shinigama-sama wanted me there bright and early to meet the students. Joy.

After about five more minutes I forced my tired body off the bed and put my feet on the floor. I stared into space for another six or so minutes before standing and making my way to the bathroom. Washing my face with cool water helped. The smell of coffee brewing in the small pot in the kitchenette helped even more.

I had a bagel with my coffee and nothing else. I would be ravenous by lunch time but I was never that hungry when I first woke up. I brushed my teeth and got dressed. I had no idea what I was going to be doing for the day so I decided to play it safe and dressed like I was going on a mission.

An army green midriff went underneath my oversized tan zip up hoodie, worn out rolled blue jean shorts and combat boots with extra buckles followed. The final touch was something I never went anywhere without. It was an antique padlock on a long sturdy chain. I didn't have the key to it anymore, didn't need it. I hung it around my neck and it nearly fell to my navel. I gripped it briefly for reassurance before heading out the door, time to get this over with.

I didn't bother to run, I was only going to be two or three minutes late. Besides I was in no hurry to see Stein, especially without Robert as back up.

Students milled around the hallways, some were skipping, and some had a free period. All of them cast me curious glances as I passed them. I nodded to some of my old teachers in recognition, but didn't stop to exchange pleasantries. I had nothing to say to them and I was already late.

Stein was waiting for me outside the classroom. I barely resisted the urge to make a face.

"You're late you know." At least he wasn't twisting his screw.

"You know how I can be in the morning." I wasn't about to apologize.

"Yes I do, but you want to make a good first impression on the students."

"Leaving an impression is the last thing I'm worried about, and I don't want to hear about good first impressions from you."

"True, it shouldn't be a problem for you. Do you know what you're doing yet?"

"Shinigami-sama didn't really tell me anything, I was hoping you would know."

"I haven't a clue."

"What!"

"It's your class, how you want to go about it is up to you. If you were hoping for some time to prepare you should have been on time. Now you'll just have to wing it." With that he left me speechless in the hallway to introduce me to the class.

_Why that good for nothing . . . ARGH!_ Okay so I was on my own.

Then something Stein said gave me an idea. "_It's your class, how you want to go about it is up to you._"

I doubt I could teach a class in a traditional manner, hands on would have to do. Besides if they were going to learn what Shinigami-sama wanted them to learn from me it was the best way to do it.

Now for my intro a demonstration would be best. Most of them should have an inkling of how to analyze their opponents. They just needed guidance and experience to hone that ability.

"You can come in now." Stein's voice brought me back.

I gave a brief smirk before settling my face back into a neutral mask. I was ready now, but were they?

3rd POV

"Students, I have a special treat for you today." The class groaned at the announcement.

Last time Stein had a special treat for them he dissected an endangered species.

"Today we have a special guest, Akiva Fereus, a three star meister. Shinigami-sama called her in after the kishin's revival for extra help. In addition to missions she will also be teaching a class here once or twice a week. It will be for advanced students only and it'll be up to her to decide who is eligible. It is not required for you to take it if you are chosen, but I highly recommend it." He gave them a minute to absorb his little speech before calling Akiva in.

Whatever students had expected young woman dressed in casual clothes wasn't it. She looked like she had barely graduated, yet she held herself with a cool confidence that Soul could appreciate as she strolled in.

Death the Kidd ignored Liz babbling about Akiva's poor fashion choice to Patty who giggled as he watched her. His father had told him a bit about her but he'd never met her on person. She was just as he'd described down to her cold neutral expression. He was eager to see if she lived up to her reputation.

Maka kept her eyes trained on her, there was something about her name that sounded familiar but she couldn't place it. She'd been expecting someone older, but Prof. Stein had said that she was younger than him and her father. She tightened her grip on her pencil as she waited for her to speak.

Akiva didn't bother to acknowledge Stein as she stared at her potential students.

_Here goes something,_ she thought before she spoke.

"Alright listen up. Shinigami-sama wants me to teach a class on what I guess can be called battle analysis. I'm going to teach you to think on your feet and how to pick apart your opponents. I think most of you have some idea of how to do this already and just need some polishing." She paused to make sure everyone was paying attention.

"I figure the best way to show you what I mean is to give you a little demonstration. For that I'm going to need a few volunteers." Immediately several hands shot up, including Maka, Ox Ford, Harvar, and Tsubaki.

"You two in the front, what are your names and what's your weapon?" She asked, more like demanded, pointing to Ox and Harvar.

"My name is Ox Ford and this is my partner Harvar

Éclair, his weapon form is a spear." He announced proudly while adjusting his glasses.

_Kid's got confidence, but then again he has to in order to walk around with a hair cut like that._ She thought eyeing the pair.

"All right you'll do, now I just need one more weapon volunteer. I would prefer someone whose form is a short range or close combat weapon."

A few more hands went up and others went down. Some looked a bit uncomfortable at the aspect of going up against the Lightning Duo without their partners.

"You in the back corner with the French braid. What's your name and what kind of weapon are you?"

A girl with glasses stood a bit timidly and answered. "M-my name is Alison Gretely and I'm a tonfa."

"Huh, don't see too many of those. Well come on down and let's get started."

Her head had been angled up while speaking and Death the Kidd got a good look at a minor detail his father had failed to mention.

_Her eye_s! _They're they're . . . ASYMETRICAL! One is blue and one is brown! Disgusting, why why are they like that?! Brown, blue, brown, blue . . ._ His internal rant stopped when his brain short circuited and he collapsed after spitting up blood.

Akiva who had started staring at him when she noticed the odd expression on his face, unknowingly making his fit worse, looked at him dumbly.

"Uhhh, should we get the nurse or something?" She asked Stein.

"No it's just one of his symmetry fits, he'll be fine." Stein waved at her to continue.

_Symmetry fits? Oh well._ She shrugged and turned to her volunteers.

"Alright you two stay there facing me and Alison I want you to stand by me." Once they were in place she continued.

"Good, now who can tell me what advantage Ox and Harvar have over me and Alison, ignoring the fact that I'm a three star meister with more experience of course."

Maka was the first to raise her hand.

"Yes, you with the pigtails and what's your name?" Akiva said pointing to her.

"My name is Maka Albarn. Ox and Harvar have a longer reach than you do even though you're taller because of how a tonfa is used." She explained proudly.

"Good answer if a bit by the book. Now try answering this, what advantage do I have or rather what is the disadvantage of a spear?" Maka paused and tried to think.

To her knowledge the spear was a better weapon. It had better reach and was sharp while a tonfa was dull and had a reach the length of the wielder's arm.

"Not sure? I'll show you, Alison weapon form please, you too Harvar." Akiva held out her hand to Alison.

"Bu-but we don't know if we're capatble." In the mean time Ox and Harvar were ready to go.

"It's fine, do you at least trust that I won't let you get hurt?" She asked without taking her eyes off her opponents.

"Y-yes," she managed after a moment.

"Then we shouldn't have any problems, now let's go." Alison did as she was bid and Akiva gripped her in her left hand.

The tonfa grew heavy for a moment before adjusting to the perfect weight. When there was no rejection Alison relaxed and made the connection smoother, though if she was being honest it felt odd, cold almost.

/_Ms. Akiva can you hear me?/_

"Yeah," even though it's faint.

_/I just wanted to warn you, Harvar has lightning elemental abilities./_

"Oh? Thanks for the tip." She murmured thoughtfully.

Their connection was stable but weak, she finish this quickly.

"Alright, begin!" Ox didn't need to be told twice but he held back.

While he did have an advantage she was still a three star meister.

_/We can't hold back, let's stay outside her reach and give her all we've got./_ Ox nodded in agreement and charged.

"Lightning King!" He thrust Harvar forward to unleash his attack.

However instead of dodging or moving back, Akiva charged forward as well. She slammed Alison against the spear's shaft to keep Ox from swing and continued her charge. As she had guessed the shaft was a safe spot to keep the wielder from being electrocuted. Once she was close enough she swung her fist at his face and stopped less than an inch away.

She stepped back and Ox fell to his knees in shock.

"That class is the disadvantage of a spear."


End file.
